Bursting of mutual love
by TheTearsICried
Summary: Ninako and Ren have been in love for almost a year now. Yet, both fo them are clueless to other person feelings. What happens when Ren can't hold in his desires? And when Ninako can no longer control her feelings? - Three chapters leading to lemons!
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning!" Ninako sang as she skipped into the classroom. She was returned with a few hearty 'hellos' before taking her place at her desk. She hoped no one was looking as she stole a glance at Ren who stood graciously by the window. He was so beautiful, mesmerizing and god-like. It was unimaginable for a guy like him to ever like a girl like Ninako; messy, loud and incompetent.

The fact that she harboured any hope of him liking her was laughable, and truly embarrassing. It's not like she hasn't been receiving countless support from her friends and uncountable encounters with Ren to give her than confidence. But no matter what, it still seems impossible for someone like Ren to like someone like Ninako. They lived in different worlds, planes, dimensions even!

"Good morning Ninako!" Andou popped up into Ninako's mind and vision with a burst of fragrance.

"Good morning Andou." Ninako smiled back, sneezing reluctantly.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just have a slight flu, nothing to worry about." She sniffed and assured him.

"Well, if you need anything, tell me." He smiled sweet and Ninako watched him take his seat in the back. It was great Andou finally moved on from her, she never did feel that she could make him happy, let alone make Ren happy.

Stealing another glance at Ren was a stupid thing to do in that moment, considering he was looking in her directions and they just happened to lock eyes. Ninako quickly flicked her attention to the students doodling on the black board. _How embarrassing,_ Ninako thought – her face turning hot. Her heart trembled as she watched his feet step closer and closer in her direction, not even thinking for the slightest bit that he was visiting her.

"Good morning Ninako." Ren's greeting interrupted all thoughts flying in Ninako's mind at that moment. Everything went blank in an instant and she just barely managed to mutter out the words 'Morning'.

"Did you listen to the CD I lent you?" Ren asked thoughtfully, as he took in Ninako's small frame fumbling around in her bag. _She was so cute, _Ren thought shyly. He hadn't even realised Ninako was offering back his CD, and before he knew he was rushing to take it out of her hand, only for him to end up brushing and holding his fingers against hers. Ren's heart began to quickly thump he reluctantly slipped his fingers away, along with the CD.

"I really liked it." Her sweet yet hoarse voice sent trembles across his body and he longed to touch her, to feel her warmth and her breathe against him. "Ren?" Ninako's concerned voice snapped him back to reality.

"Ah, that's great! If you want anything else, just ask!" He offered with a slightly smile, afraid if it was any bigger, it would scare. Andou clearly told him, his smile was lethal to others well being and Ren, wanted to be anything but hazardous towards Ninako.

Ren took his seat, two chairs along by Ninako's, only to be filled with thoughts of her. It'd been already several months since realising his love for her, he was sure she loved him back but not sure enough. He was also beginning to grow restless. Unimaginable thoughts began to haunt him; one's filled with Ninako and nothing but her, fantasizes about her even. And of course, Ren being the naive boy he is didn't know what to do with these feelings.

Resting his face on his hands, he secretly began to stare at Ninako as she fumbled with her text books and pencil case. He watched her long, soft fingers brush against her cheeks and tuck in a strand of her behind her ear; baring her neck. Ren swallowed hard, ruffling his hair in frustration, he blocked out guilty thoughts and recited the fifteen time tables in his head.

Ninako winced as the coach's whistle went off, torturing her ears unnecessarily. "Okay everyone! Get changed and you can all go home!" The coach announced as he fled the gym along with the majority of the class.

"Ninako, is it okay if we leave the rest to you?" Two of her classmates asked, biting their lips.

There was only a few more basket ball's left to clean up so it wouldn't do her any harm. However, her fever was getting worse and she really needed to get home. "Sure." Ninako replied with a big smile. They thanked her and left.

Ninako wobbled and sighed several times as she trudges across on place of the gym to the other, her eye sight was beginning to get hazy. After placing the last basket ball in the shell, she then decided to take a rest on the floor, inside the storage room. She didn't know how long she was there for, until a familiar and heart-aching voice filled her eyes and not long, did the owner fill her vision. "R-Ren?"

"Ninako?" Ren called out, worry filled his voice. "Ninako!"

"Ah, Ren, how nice to see you!" She giggled like a drunkard, the fever was really getting to her – she could just about make out Ren's outline. "It's really hot in here..." Ninako muttered before everything went silently black.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren sighed heavily as he lightly place Ninako on his bed. Ninako... was on his bed. Ninako was on Ren's bed. He blushed at the simple fact and ruffles his hair vigorously. What was he thinking? She had a high fever; the nurse had already left school, locking the infirmary behind her and when he was about to take her to the hospital; she had refused multiple time. She clearly didn't want to go if she had refused so many times in the state she was in. Taking her home was an option; however he hadn't really thought about it and took him to his place. Thankfully the train was empty, otherwise walking around with a half-awake zombie would be quite misleading.

He watched her silently as she moved from one position to the other under his duvet. Her hair was a mess, clinging to every part of his cushion, one of her bare legs hung on the side of his bed and her neck was dripping with set.

Ren flinched as he watched her suddenly jolt up and stare at him; her eyes were unfocused so he figures she wasn't with it quite yet. "It's really hot..." She moaned and began to loosen her tie. Ren didn't think anything of it until she began to unbutton her top.

"Whoa! Ninako, wait – I'll get you a cooling pad." Ren jumped up panicking, and went down stairs to fetch the first aid kit. He had no idea what he was doing and took anything that looked like it would benefit her medically and ran upstairs.

Luckily, she was under the duvet again, her head the only thing to be seen. Ripping out a cooling pad, Ren slowly leaned over her small frame, brushing her hair away from her face; he gazed down at her longingly. Slowly, he placed the cooling pad on her forehead and without really thinking, he pecked it. A mumble shivered from her lips and Ren jumped off to his seat on the other side of the room.

What was he doing! Seriously? He couldn't control himself, he had been holding back for almost a year now, he was reaching his limits. And with the known fact she likes him just as much as he likes, what was he to do? But he didn't want to rush her, he was waiting for her confess, to know she was ready for him. But there was a limit his patient, and that limit on the verge of breaking.

Ninako blinked furiously, as she felt her head ache slowly begin to subside. Rubbing her eyes, she stared up at the unfamiliar pale ceiling which certainly did not belong to her room. Yawning, she slowly began to rise, only to notice a cooling pad on her forehead. _Ah, I must have collapsed, stupid Ninako! Why can't you ever behave right?_ She scolded herself, as she flicked her forehead.

Scanning the unfamiliar room she was in, she came across an odd presence; Ren.

"Ren!" She squealed in a high pitch voice. The man of her dreams was sleeping on a chair with his lying on the back of it. Scanning the room one more time, ever so quickly, she came to the conclusion that this was mostly likely Ren's room, considering the amount of math books and picture of Andou and him., she hadn't notice those the first time.

Her heart leaped into her throat as Ren slowly began to react to her voice and noises. She watched him sceptically as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and slowly raises his head in her direction. They met eyes for an odd couple of seconds before Ren's face turned a bright red, too red.

"N-Ninako..." He gulped and began pointing in her direction. Confused, Ninako searched the area around her and then at herself. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed her tie on her lap and shirt unbuttoned till the end, exposing her chest and bra completely.

"Eek!" She screamed, and without really thinking she rose off the bed, planning to run out the door, only to slip on a Sudoku game magazine and plummet to the ground. Ninako squeezed her eyes shut as prepared herself for the impact and pain. But all she could feel where the warm hands of the man she loves and his groans from the impact of hitting the floor.

"Ren, are you okay!" She held his face in her hands and stared him with her big, worry filled eyes.

"I'm fine." he muttered as he squeezed her to his chest, not willing to let her go. The sweet fragrance of strawberry invaded his nostrils, and any willingness to set her free lessened and lessened. He wanted her, he needed her and he hoped she thought the same as him.

"R-Ren?" Ninako's voice vibrated in his chest, causing him to only squeeze her tighter. Forcefully, Ninako pushed against his chest to stare up at him with a face covered in embarrassment and love. "Are you really okay?" She asked one again, and caressed his cheek. The places she touched burned his skin unfavourable and urge to cry, not out of sadness, were evident in his heart.

"I can't do it anymore, Ninako..." He muttered before place his lips softly against hers.

Ren's heart began to race so fast, he felt like it was about to burst but he couldn't stop no matter what. He felt her freeze under him, the touch was a clear shock but what was more shocking was that Ninako responded and begun to kiss him back. His lips burned from a heat too hot for him to handle. He didn't know where this was going but he wasn't going to stop this time. A year of holding back, fantasizing and dreaming about her was going to be released... maybe.

"Ha...!" Ninako gasped as she pulled back for oxygen, she forgot to breathe. She was confused and didn't understand what was going on. Ren was kissing her? And hugging her? And holding her! What got into him? One heart wasn't enough for Ninako's beating pace; she was so happy yet confused. Does that mean he loves her back? That they have mutual feelings, she didn't understand! Before Ren placed his lips back onto hers, she stopped him. "R-Ren... why are you doing this?" The blood crept and boiled under her skin as his grip on her shoulders tighten.

Suddenly all emotions where washed away, her mind blank and enveloped by Ren's beautiful smile; so loving and caring, she couldn't believe what she was seeing was true. "Because I love you," He breathe, slightly giggle in his voice.

All Ninako could do was stare up at him in shock. Was what he just said true? Really? Was it? If so, she was probably the happiest person at that moment. Her heart thumped loud and clear, not painfully like other times, but happily. She was so, so happy.

"N-Ninako... why are you crying?" Ren held her by the shoulders, thoughts of rejection played in his head and he prayed she wasn't crying because she was about turn him down.

"I wuve bu goo!" She wailed but Ren didn't manage to get any of it.

"Ninako, calm down." He breathed sweetly as he swiped the tears off her cheeks, her eyes already red, she stare at him for a long time before opening her mouth. "I love you too..." She murmured, and Ren crush his lips to hers.

He gulped and swallowed nothing several times as he played with her lips; they were so small and delicate, he was afraid to bruise them. He dare to even brush his tongue against her tongue a few times, feeling her tremble under his touch only frustrated him bore.

It was a long time before Ninako slowly began to open her mouth, inviting him as their tongues played together naively. They were both inexperienced but both thirty for it. Ren needed air, and he was sure Ninako needed it to but they refused to part. They had finally managed to confess their feelings for one another and Ren was sure more than anything in the world that nothing could separate them now.

It wasn't long before Ren notice Ninako's shirt... still open and still baring her small chest. He immediately shuffled back at the thoughts that ran through his mind at that moment and if he didn't control himself and stop now, he wouldn't be able to. By the time he hit the bed, his eyes watch Ninako as she sat on her knees, gasping for her, her breasts bulging out of her bra. _Gah! What am I thinking! Stop looking Ren, stop looking!_ He commanded himself but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Why did you stop?" Ninako murmured under her breath, her cheeks were of a bright red colour and hands trembled for his touch again. She needed more of him, now.

"Because I'm afraid if I don't stop now, I'll regret it." He blushed, his hands caught in his hair as he messed with it.

Ninako contemplated what his words meant; she pretty much figured it out but decided to tease him a little, because she was sure she wouldn't regret anything. "What would you regret?" She asked innocently, and held back a giggle as she watches the pink in Ren's cheeks darken. "Ren?"

"I-I would regret hurting you... and touching you, making you feel pain." His voice cracked slightly and her heart trembled for him more than ever.

"You can never hurt me!" Ninako declared with a smile. "I'll accept everything, I want your everything, Ren!" She grinned widely.

Ren lifted his head slightly to meet her eyes, "You sure? B-Because... I want your everything as well..." He gritted his teeth. Ninako crawled up to him, completely aware of how she looked and dressed, and held his head in her hands before pecking him on the lips once.

"That's good," She giggled with delight before placing herself on his lip and began kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: lol totally forgot to put the last chapter of this up like three years ago? It's pretty bad but I thought id just finish it for the readers who have asked for it.**

"Mmm!" Ninako moaned under Ren's mouth. They had been kissing for God knows how long and Ren couldn't stop. The second he tasted her lips was the second he lost all his senses and didn't hold back with placing his tongue in her mouth. "R-Ren..." Ninako murmured. He took a moment to look down at Ninako's half naked body, shivering under his touch.

"Ninako," He murmured and placed his lips on hers once again. Taking off his shirt, he bared his chest to her and leaned over her. His broad shoulders extended around Ninako as she watched him with wondrous eyes.

"So pretty..." She giggled in a huff as her hands traces of his muscles, they weren't big but perfect. Ninako took the tip of her finger to trace in between his faint six packs, gliding it down until it reached his loosened belt.

"Hmm!" Ren bit his lip as a moan threatened to escape his mouth. He was happy enough for Ninako letting him touch her to being with, but her touching him was a whole other issue.

Ren licked and bit at Ninako's small lips, threatening to bruise them but not thinking about anything other than touching the person he loved. Even though he was concentrating on nothing but kissing, Ren was conscience of his hand gliding down between her breasts. He wanted to touch them, feel their warmth... kiss them. He held back of course, he needed to take things so slowly. So, he slid his hand behind her back, playing with her strap, warning her of her actions.

What she said next shocked Ren beyond belief: "Ren... hurry up." Ninako moaned with a flushed face. It took him a while but he had managed to unclip her bra, sliding it off – Ren watched slowly as her breasts fell to her chest; they were big, bigger than he thought.

Kissing her lips once again; he slowly began to lower; kissing around her jaw, across her neck and just at the base of breasts: leaving love-bites wherever possible. Watching Ninako careful, Ren dare but cup her left nipple in his mouth. Her reaction was beautiful.

"Ah!" Ninako cried, clasping the back of the bed as her hips rammed into his chest. Ren's manhood grew as he licked and sucked, her nipple erecting in his mouth. _She's so sweet._ She had become a drug to him almost, her moans and reactions pleased him to no end and he wanted more. Much more.

Tugging off his trousers, Ninako eyed the huge bulge in Ren's boxers and blushed a deep red. An idea came to her mind but it was cut off by Ren's tongue, forcing itself in her mouth. Tingles shot across her body and a hot sensation came over her. She wanted more, she needed more. She groaned in Ren's mouth as his manhood slightly brushed against her below. Pulling her thighs together, she felt the wetness dripping. She was really bad.

Ren noticed this and knew she was ready. She tugged at her last piece of clothing, and slid his hands over her; sending shivers across her body. He was aroused at how wet she had become, ready for him, but not ready enough.

Opening her legs wide, Ren marvelled at the view. She was embarrassed, it was clear. But the way she blushed and tried to hide herself only made him want her more. It was her first time, and his, so he went by general teenage knowledge and lowered himself to place his lips on her and slipped his tongue in.

"AH! Ren, oh – Ren! Stop its em-embaressing." She stole a handful of the sheets as her hips moved with his tongue, licking her in and out – sucking her. Arousing her to no ends. He loved her reaction. He wanted to hear more, so he slid a hand up and fondled with her breasts, playing with her nipple as his tongue occupied her clit. "Ahhhhhh, Ren. Please... st-" She moaned, his ears were enjoying the sounds.

However he knew before she climaxed he needed to enter her. The bed creaked as she pushed himself to hover over, his boxers already slipped off and he watched Ninako as her eyes widened at the erection. He was expecting her to cry or run away in fear but instead she giggled. "You know..." She smiled. "I thought I would be scared. But I'm not really. I love you Ren."

Rens heart squeezed as he looked down on her sweet smile and placed his lips gently on hers as he moved towards her. His tongue played with hers as he slowly began to enter her, moaning in his mouth as her wall begins to react. "Ha..." Ren breathed, quivering at her warmth. How much he wanted this was amazing and to think he finally has it, made him happy beyond belief. Continuously, he slid his erection deeper and deeper, it was a deep that made Ninako whimper and they both knew what was a about to come.

"Ninako... look at me." Ren called, brushing her hair away. She nodded. "No, look at me."

She opened her eyes, tears falling, tears she didn't want him to see. "It's okay to cry, okay? It won't last long, I promise. I love you Ninako." And Ren thrust as Ninako screamed and screeched into his mouth. Her nails digging into his back. He wanted to cry at her pain, but he had to be strong for her.

After a long time of stillness Ren looked down at Ninako, tears covered her face. "Ninako? I'm so sorr-" Ninako placed a finger over his worried mouth, and caressed his face.

"I'm fine, but that hurt..." She tried to laugh but it broke. "Ren, it's okay – like I said, I love you. Now move, please?" She said, opening her legs wider.

Ren was still unsure but the sensation of her warmth around him completely overcame any other thoughts. Placing his hands on either side of her face, Ren slowly moved out of her, his tip still there and he watched as she silently moaned; her eyes close and mouth apart. Then, he plunged into her for the first time. They moaned in unison and Ninako arched her back, moving her hips. "Ah, Ninako..." Ren groaned, he couldn't hold it. She blushed a reaction.

Ninako grabbed a handful of the duvet and opened her legs wider, wanting him in her. He continued to ram inside of her, squelching and slipping as he moved. His erection didn't give out for a while. Her walls tightened around him as he moved in and out, in and out. "Ah, ah, ahhh... yes, yes!" Ninako moaned in pleasure, unconsciously. Ren watched Ninako's pleasure on her face, as her breasts moved with her as they humped together. Ren's hair flicked in front of him; sweat dropping as he plunged inside her, until he felt her walls contract with a moan and they both came.

Ren slipped out quickly with a huff and sat at the bottom of the bed. Watching Ninako, legs still open, as her whiteness flowed out of her. "Shit!" Ren muttered as himself erect again, he hid under the cover. It took Ninako a while to get up and look at him, her body was still shaking and somehow, she still wanted more. She hadn't realised how much she needed his warmth until then.

They sat in silence, face flushed red.

"Hey, Ren,"

"Ninako?"

"Ren, let me try something." She huffed, a smile playing on her lips. She slid off the duvet to expose the once again erected manhood that belonged to Ren. Ninako grinned at Ren's embarrassed face. Placing a finger on the tip of him, he jolted – the reaction was amazing.

Ninako may have been naive but she wasn't stupid. There were many things she was certain about. Right now, she wanted to make Ren quiver, just as much he did to her, and this was her only option.

Ren watched with biting lips as Ninako sat on her knees, her thighs open – tempting her as her breasts tangled from her chest, twitching at the slightest of movement.

Remembering the way he made her feel with her mouth, Ninako placed her tongue on the tip of him and licked him. Her eyes went up to his quivering body, he was breathing heavily. "Hey, Ren lie down." She suggested.

"You're not thin- no way! Ninako, out of the question!" He shook his head, firm.

She pouted, "Shut up." She said and pushed him back and before he said another word of protest, she slipped him insider her mouth and licked violently.

"Hmmm…No... stop – you shouldn't have – " She heard him moan loudly but her eyes were focusing on what her mouth was doing. Licking up and down, sucking on the tip, she assumed it was the best and by his reaction; it was. She flinched as he held her hair and he began guiding her on how to move, gently pushing her head and down, and she followed, glad to pleasure him.

And just as he said; "I'm about to cum!" She let go of him and an unsatisfied face took over him.

Going on all fours, Ninako climbed over him, his erection perfectly in place as her breasts brushed across his chest and she bent down to kiss him; guiding him and placing her tongue down his throat.

Slowly rising, Ren didn't realise what she was about to do before she sat up straight and begun to slip around him once again. "Ninako, what are you – Ha, Ninako..." Ren moaned as she slowly began to lower, her hands were on his chest and she slowly began to pump up and down. Her breasts bouncing, arousing Ren more. She licked her lips, and the squelching sound coming from their connected area fastened as she began to go faster with Ren's hands on her lips. "Ah... Ren, you're so hot. So hot..." She moved. Humping on him with an arched back and open lips, she moved up and down with Ren's guidance. Her womanhood oozed as it slipped with his erection. Ren fondled with her breasts as they bounced with her body. Fastening up the pace, the two moaned and grinded, their connected area oozed with wetness and arousal.

"Ah, Ren... Ahhhhh! Oh..." She licked her lips and her hands found one of his balls and she played. Ren pushed up his hips as hard as he could, ramming up into her. Still connected, Ren sat up and sucked on Ninako's breasts as she wrapped her hands round his neck, moaning in his ear. She turned around and humped into his lap, as he wrapped his hands around her, pinching her nipples and kissing her back. Slipping one hand down, he flicked with her clit and she only humped him more and more and more. "Ahh... Ren, ah..."

"Ninako, haaa, Ninako more..."

After their climax, the two slept together peacefully, only to wait for another morning of being together forever.


End file.
